The Fandoms
by reese.telford
Summary: In this tale we are in a land where all fandoms meet. DISCLAIMER i only own my own characters all other go to there respective owners


Gordon Freeman stepped into the room with glad look upon his face. He said "i am going to tell you a tale". "a tale of heros and villians". "a tale called The Fandoms" As the two shadowy figures were walking down a Victorian London street, a gentle wind blew. They where a odd pair a male neko grim-reaper and a female neko demon. They were on call for a reported death at the Phantomhive manor. "odd" said the male neko male named Reese Telford. "The Phantomhive boy is supposed to be protected by a demon or at last that's what Will said". "Yes, i know of him," his companion, Sarah, said. "Well lets go inside" said Reese as he knocked o the manors door. In a matter of seconds, the demon appeared at the door. His piercing red eyes, the same color as Sarah's, looked them over kindly. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor have you been invited" he said with a creepily kind smile. "No but my friend can explain" Reese said gesturing to his friend Sarah George. "Yes, hello. My name is Sarah, and this is Reese." The other demon gestured for her to continue. "We have come to investigate a death call." Reese gave a shallow bow and said "I am a grim-reaper and Sarah is a demon and we had heard you have dealt with our kind befour" With a shocked look Sebastian quickly let them in to get them out of public view. "Wait hear my young master will be here shortly". He stepped away. A minute or so later, Sebastian returned with a boy. He looked to be about thirteen or so. He had dark hair, in a blue or black like color. Over his right eye, he wore an eyepatch. His left, the same dazzling red color as Sarah and Sebastian's. "Ah our guest" said Ciel. "Uninvited guest but none the less guest all the same" He said. "Hello, Lord Phantomhive." Sarah said in her proper tone. He looked impressed, a demon, friends with a reaper of all things, that has a kind mannerism. That was unheard of. Reese piped in "We are here to see Baldroy" He then showed Ciel the to-die list. "Sebastian, retrieve Baldroy. He has an appointment." "Yes, my Lord." As the butler walked down to the hall he smelt...meat..burning meat. He rushed down the hall and turned down the corner and saw a horrific view. Baldroy was dead burned alive... "Reese is here to collect his cinematic record. As for me, I'm here for his soul." Sarah said. Sebastian looked at her, and nodded. "Go have no use for those things." Ciel looked sad as he had come to know Bard as a friend not just a servant and he walked away as Reese did his job. About halfway there he heard a odd sound...almost like a key on piano wire. Sarah rushed to his side. "I could feel your concern. Don't be afraid, it's just some friends. "She said "Ah him again" Reese said as a odd blue box began to appear. Out of the box came a odd black haired man with a bow tie and suit. "Doctor!" the female demon chimed. She ran to him, and gave him a hug. "Ah Sarah" said the man in the bow tie. " 'Ello Reese" he said looking at the reaper and just then the boxes doors where swinging open again. A young woman with ginger hair stepped out, along with a man dressed as a centurion. "Hello Amelia! Rory! " The centurion gave a roman salute. Ciel on the other hand was just staring in utter complete silence. "Oh, Lord Phantomhive, this is Amelia, the Roman is Rory, " she giggled slightly at this, "and the man with the bowtie is the Doctor". "What and how are they inside my mansion..." Ciel said. "My lord perhaps we should figure out why they are here shall we" said Sebastian. Sarah whispered something into Sebastian's ear. He nodded, and his eyes sparkled with that familiar mischief. "My young lord perhaps we should go with them and see what they want" said Sebastian. "Well it could be a nice change of pase" said Ciel all ready climbing into the box. Sebastian and Sarah looked at each other and smiled. "Thank you." She said. They all got into the blue box. "its bigger on the insi-" Reese was about to say befour the Doctor threw a switch on the control board."So, where we going doctor? "Sarah said. "How about Two Streams facility? ". "Wait Doctor are your serious" said Rory. "Yea have you gone mad" said Amy. "Will this be dangerous for my young master" said Sebastian. "I will protect him." Sarah said. Ciel looked to her curiously. "P-protect me? " "Yes my Lord, if that is alright with you and Sebastian". Ciel give a quick bow. "I would be honored but where in the devil is the Two Streams" "Apalapucia. It's very beautiful, but the "protectors" shall we say, are so kind they could kill you. " 


End file.
